Forbidden
by Noir Productions
Summary: Amioko is a rare occurance in the Sohma Family Curse. Having been inprisoned by Akito for years, taking his abuse until she had enough. She needed to find her friend, her kinred spirit, her love.
1. On The Run

Forbidden

Disclaimer Fruits Basket is not in anyway mine. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Akito, and Tohru are not my characters. Amioko on the other hand, IS my character. I created her for this story and I hope you like it.

The night was cold, snow laying a heavy blanket of white over the city. Amioko stood out in the snowy night, a saddened look on her face as the wind tossed her waist length black hair around her body. The snow flakes laid in her hair as it fell down and fast. Her captivating green eyes looked to the blackened night, her pale lips parting slowly, almost to form a slight smile as the snow was calming to her.

"Ami…"

She turned to the sound of someone's voice, a figure making it's way toward her. She shuddered a little when she realized it was Akito Sohma making his way toward her. A look of distrust and anger crossed her pale features as he drew closer.

"Akito."

She said bitterly. Akito let out a chuckle, that malicious chuckle he's grown accustomed to. He walked closer to her, on hand in a pants pocket and the other reached out toward her, to touch her face. Amioko turned away from him, groaning in disgust. Akito pursed his lips before her shot out, grabbing her jaw roughly, and forced her to look at him. Amioko grunted, looking at him finally.

"Now now, Amioko…No need to be rude…"

Amioko grunted again as she jerked her jaw out of his grasp. Akito stared at her as his hand fell to his side. Amioko gasped ever so softly before she ran past him and up to the house. She couldn't take this anymore. Akito has had this hold on her for years now and she wasn't going to take it any longer. She needed to find him. She needed to get away from Akito and be with him. She's had enough of Akito and everything he represented.

"Watch yourself, Amioko. While you live under my roof, you live by my rules. You don't want to make this any worse for yourself now do you?"

Amioko's face was illuminated by the light of the house, revealing a purpling bruise and a reddened scrape on her cheek bone.

_Akito grabbed Amioko and slammed her up against the wall. She cried out and looked away. Akito grabbed the phone from her hand and stepped away from her. She stood there, looking at him with frightened eyes._

_"You trying to call him? Huh…HUH?!"_

_He then reared back and slammed the phone across her face and watched her hit the ground. Amioko cried out, tears rolling down her face as she looked up at him, holding her face._

_"That'll teach you to contact that piece of trash…He's useless to you and this entire family. Forget about it already, Ami."_

_Akito tossed the now broken phone at her on the floor and walked away from her. Amioko sobbed almost silently as she held the broken phone to her chest and leaned against the wall._

Amioko turned toward Akito and scoffed as her bangs sat in front of her eyes.

"Go to hell, Akito. I'm out of here. And away from you."

She said, her voice low and final before she ran away from the door. Akito gasped before it turned into a low snarl as he took off in a run after her.

"You have no where to go, Amioko Sohma!"

He shouted, angered by her behavior. It angered him more by the second as he looked for her. Amioko ran to her room and grabbed a bag that laid by the door. She took off away from the room and toward the exit of the house. She then heard footsteps behind her and she gasped, turning to look at Akito, her hand sticking to her pale lips.

"Who gives a damn about you!? You are nothing without me! NOTHING! You are trash just like him!"

Akito shouted but Amioko had ran out the door and into the night. It was freezing and the snow wasn't stopping anytime soon. Akito huffed as he stood by the door. He then let out a hearty shout before punch his fist into a nearby wall.

Shigure sighed as he set the cup into the sink and stood there for a lingering moment. He then yawned and hummed to himself slightly as he left the kitchen. He rested his hands on the back of his head as he silently roamed the halls of his home, wondering if Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru had turned in for the evening. He then reached the living room and noticed Kyo, dressed down to a pair of sweat pants and not a shirt to speak off, as he stared out the window. He looked like he was heading to bed but his attention was drawn to the window.

"Ky-"

"There's someone outside…"

Kyo interrupted, turning away from the window and looked at Shigure. Shigure's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked to the front door that was only a few feet away. Kyo stood up from the sofa and walked over to Shigure as he walked toward the door. Kyo followed close behind, his red eyes on the door. They looked at the door more intently as they heard staggered steps making their way toward the door.

"What the hell?"

Kyo said, his brow furrowing in confusion as well.

"Kyo…"

A raspy and shivering voice said on the other side of the door. Shigure opened the door and looked at the form that stood at his door step. Kyo's lips parted slowly when he looked at the much shorter form. It couldn't be. No, she couldn't have. Then the figure lifted their heads to reveal that it was a crying and freezing Amioko Sohma. Kyo's red eyes widened as he gasped softly.

"Ami.."

He whispered as she looked at him. Amioko's lower lip quivered before she coughed. Then, without warning, she collapsed. Kyo grunted as he reached her in time, catching her before she fell to the floor. Shigure stared at her and shook his head.

"She's-"

"Damn it, Akito!"

Kyo said loudly before he swept Amioko's legs into his arms. He looked Amioko as her head rested on his bare shoulder. Shigure looked to the girl as she shivered in Kyo's arms.

"Take her to the living room, get her under some blankets."

Shigure said and with a hand, directed Kyo to the living room. Shigure shut the door quickly as he made his way toward the living room behind Kyo.

"Shigure?"

Yuki's voice said as he came into the hallway from the darkness. Shigure looked to Yuki and sighed, pointing to the living room.

"She escaped.."

Shigure said simply and walked into the room with Yuki right behind him. Shigure glanced back at Yuki.

"Is Tohru asleep?"

He asked and Yuki nodded, looking to Kyo as he laid Amioko down on the sofa gently. Kyo stared at the girl as her raven hair fell to the floor. Kyo ran his fingers through it and licked his lips as he looked back to her face and frowned. He reached over and touched her face, looking at the bruise and the scrape on her face. Anger bubbled up inside of Kyo as he looked away.

"Akito's been smacking her around, Shigure."

Kyo said in a low tone, anger very apparent in his voice. Shigure bent down beside her and looked at the marks on her face. He sighed and looked to Kyo and Yuki.

"She's on the run from the main house. From him."

Shigure muttered before sighing again. Yuki looked at Kyo as he stared down at her. Yuki could see it in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Guess his plan to keep you two away from each other is sorta blown now."

Yuki said Kyo shook his head.

"He made the worst mistake in touching her.."

Kyo whispered, his eyes burning with anger and sadness. Without a word to the others, Kyo reached over, one of his arms reaching under her back and the other under her knees to pick her back up. He looked to the others as she laid there limp in his arms.

"Kyo-"

"In the morning…Not now."

He said and walked away from them and disappearing into the darkness of the hall. Yuki sighed and ran his hand through his hair and looked to Shigure.

"I know that I couldn't believe it…But seeing it before my eyes…I can see that that boy is very capable of loving someone…"

Shigure said and looked to Yuki who was staring at the ground. Yuki sighed and looked up, staring at Shigure.

"I guess they are lucky…"

Yuki said and ran his hands up his arms and sighed. Shigure looked at the door to the hall and he heard Kyo's footsteps upstairs.

"What those two have been through…I don't think they are as lucky as you think.."

Shigure said and sighed, pulling his glasses out of his pocket and putting them on.

"Good night, Yuki. See you in the morning."

He said and walked out of the living room, leaving Yuki there to stare into space.

Kyo sat on the edge of his head, staring down at Amioko as she slept there. He reached over, brushing hair out of her face and stared at her. He could see in her face as she cringed in her sleep that this wasn't the first time Akito has beaten her. It pissed him off to the core yet what could he do? Akito was the head of the family, the head honcho. Akito could have him locked up in cage for all he cared. He then was drawn from his thoughts to see Amioko moving.

"Hiya stranger…"

She whispered, her voice raspy and pained. Kyo stared into her bright green eyes as she looked up at him. He looked down at his hand as he felt hers on it. Kyo had always been the tough kid. Always ready for a fight with anyone, never let his guard down for anything or anyone. Until Amioko. She was his kindred spirit, she was the only one that truly understood him because she was the same, an anomaly. She was born a cat just like him, something so unheard of in the family, yet it happened. That's why when Akito found out that Kyo and Amioko were getting closer to each other, he took her away from him and sent him away. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He saw the tears forming in her eyes as she scoffed.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again…"

She said and Kyo looked away and took in a deep breath. Amioko shivered slight as she forced herself to sit up. She looked at Kyo as he took in a deep breath, his bare back almost to her.

"Look at me.."

She said and Kyo shook his head. She looked away and took in a deep breath/

"God damn it, Kyo…We have been away from each other for years…Would give a damn?"

She said loudly and Kyo looked at her finally, his guard completely down since tears were falling on his face. He shook his head as he cringed. He hated crying, he's never used to it when it happens.

"I give a damn…I've always given a damn, Ami! You're the only girl I've ever given a shit about!"

He said and looked away from her before bringing his hands to his face. Amioko felt the tears rolling down her face. She reached over, her hand falling on his arm.

"How long has he been doing this to you?"

He asked, his voice hard and cold, not really wanting to think about Akito. Amioko dropped her hand from his arm and sighed, touching her face and wincing.

"Every time I tried to contact you…Every time I didn't listen to him…So a long time."

She said and looked at him. She sighed and looked away.

"I just want to be protected…I want to be able to feel safe again…"

She whispered and looked at Kyo who looked at her. He looked at the beads around her wrist, the exact same ones that sat around his wrists. He thought about how they had the same issues, the same curse. He moved closer to her before he pulled her close to him into his arms. Amioko shuddered, her arms around him as her hand clutched his shoulders for dear life.

"Oh god, Kyo…"

She whispered and Kyo held the back of her head as she cried into him. He didn't cry with her even though he wanted to. He didn't want to be weak in front of her even though he already had. He needed to be strong for her.

"I'm sorry I never had the courage to come after you. To stop him. All that training for nothing."

He said to her as he held the girl in his arms. He moved into a better position on the bed as she laid there in his arms as he sat up against the headboard. He stroked her hair as she laid there, having cried herself to sleep. He looked away from her and closed his eyes. He finally had her back, but for how long? He kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair as she laid there, her head on his bare chest. He just prayed that her dreams were as peaceful as they could be now as he pulled the blankets tighter around them.

"Damn it…"

He whispered to himself before sliding down to a laying position, resting his head on the pillow and pulling Amioko tighter to him as she just nuzzled his chest slightly before drifting off again. He looked at her for the longest time before sleep finally took over.

_Amioko..._


	2. No More Running

No More Running

Disclaimer Fruits Basket isn't mine. Amioko is mine.

The sun streamed into the room, illuminating the room with bright light. Kyo's eyes fluttered open with a yawn. He looked down at his chest to see Amioko was still there, safe and sound, still asleep. He lifted his gaze to the ceiling, a serious look on his face. Akito would come looking for her. Knowing where to go, but he had to keep her safe. He ran his hand through her black hair, so soft. Her skin was as soft as was before she was taken from him. So pale yet so soft and gentle. He looked at her move slightly, her hand moving up his chest and rested on it, near her face. Her touch was just as gentle and it made him shiver slightly. He missed her so much, he's been a complete asshole to Shigure and the others for so long. Now that she was back, he felt like he could be a better person.

"Kyo…"

Amioko said as she moved to look up at him. Kyo reached over and touched her cheek. Amioko could see that he wanted to smile but he rarely ever smiled, so she didn't hold it against him.

"I missed you so much…"

She whispered and Kyo pulled her closer to him. He watched as her hair cascaded down her face, her green eyes looking into his as if she was looking deep into his being. She tended to do that sometimes. He caressed her cheek gently before leaning over and kissing her lips. Amioko kissed back, her brow furrowed as she reached over, touching his neck. Kyo held the back of her head before pulling away from her. He looked into her eyes before she sighed and sat up.

"We should go see how Shigure is…Maybe get something to eat."

Kyo said and reached over, picking her up off the bed and set her down on the floor. He touched her face before leaning down to kiss her again. Amioko felt his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her. She kissed back, her hands going up his arms to his hands. Then they pulled away as there was a knock on the door.

"Kyo? Are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready out in the dining room."

Tohru's voice said cheerfully on the other side of the door. Kyo sighed and looked to Amioko who had a raised eye brow.

"She's our housekeeper.."

He said and sighed again. Amioko nodded slowly and looked up at him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Come on…Lets go get something to eat.."

He said and pulled her to door, opening to see that Tohru was no longer there. He kissed the side of her head and pulled her along.

As they entered the kitchen, Shigure looked up from his book to see them enter the room. Yuki had chop sticks in his hand as he looked as well. Tohru followed their gazes to Amioko and she smiled.

"Whose this?"

She asked and set a plate down on the table.

"Amioko Sohma. Nice to meet you…"

She said and Tohru grinned, looking at her.

"Sohma. Are you a apart of the zodiac too? Oh, sorry, I'm Tohru Honda."

Amioko smiled and nodded slowly. She ran her hand up and down Kyo's arm, her other hand in his.

"Yeah…I'm the cat."

She said and Tohru looked at her confused. Shigure stood up and made his way over to her. Amioko looked up at him and without a word, they embraced. Kyo looked away and looked at Tohru.

"Yeah. She's a cat too. Weird thing with the zodiac…it's a long story."

He said and looked to Amioko and Shigure. Shigure smoothed her hair and looked down at her. He touched her wounded cheek and sighed. She pulled away and sighed heavily.

"How long?"

He asked and Amioko looked away and then looked down at the floor.

"Almost the whole time. Tried to beat Kyo out of me."

She said and laughed a little. She looked to Tohru who gave her a smile.

"I need some air…"

She said and walked away from them. Kyo watched her leave and then looked to the others.

"She's still a little tense…"

He said and looked at the food on the table. He looked to where Amioko stood a few moments ago then looked to where she left. He sighed and stood there for a moment before sitting down. Tohru had followed her with her eyes and then looked to the others.

"She's very beautiful…"

She said and Kyo smiled slightly.

"I know…She is…"

Tohru looked at Kyo then sighed a little.

Amioko looked at the snow on the ground, her hair swaying slightly in the wind. The fear in herself was getting stronger. She knew that Akito wanted her and Kyo separated and he will not stop at anything to make sure that happens. He was brutal and would probably kill to make sure of it. It caused her to close her eyes and lean against a wooden pillar. She looked into the woods, her senses causing her to feel uneasy. She knew that Akito would make his way here some how. She wasn't safe until this was over and would it ever be over?

"Just leave us alone…"

She whispered, her eyes closing slightly. Then she felt a hand on her mouth and her eyes shot open. She looked behind her to see Akito holding her. He grabbed her throat and pulled her away from the house.

"See what happens when you run away, Amioko? Bad things happen."

He said and she struggled in his grip. She then looked away and closed her eyes. Then their was a puff of smoke and Akito looked around to see a black hair darting toward the house.

"Bitch!"

He shouted and stood there.

Kyo's ears perked and he looked to see a black cat dart into the room and right into his lap. He then heard someone shout and he gasped, picking the black cat up.

"Akito.."

He whispered and held the cat to him.

"Kyo.."

The cat said and looked up at him.

"I got you, Ami…"

He said and took off from the kitchen, Shigure grunted as he ran to the doors and slammed them shut and looked to the others. Tohru, looking frightened, stood by Yuki who had his hand out to protect her.

"What's going on, Shigure?"

"Akito…He's here for Amioko…We need to keep her away from him."

Just as it was said, a loud smashing noise was heard and they rushed to Kyo's room to see the wall was smashed and they saw Kyo and Amioko fully clothed and running into the woods, yet Akito hot on their tails.

"Damn it!"

Shigure shouted and ran out of the room. Yuki looked to Tohru who had tears in her eyes. Yuki wanted to hold her and tell her would be all be okay but he couldn't. They raced after Shigure who had taken off into the woods after Akito. Yuki looked at Tohru before they both ran after Shigure.

Amioko breathed hard as her and Kyo ran has fast as they could, darting through trees, trying to lose Akito. Amioko looked to Kyo as he looked at her.

"Just keep running!"

He shouted, looking ahead of him now. Amioko glanced behind her to see Akito gaining on them. She started to run faster and faster, trying to lose him.

"You can't run forever, Amioko!"

Amioko continued to run until she felt something pierce her back. She stumbled and hit a tree, her hands gripping it. She looked down but saw nothing, it must have been a rock, but it give Akito the opportunity to reach her.

"No!"

She screamed as Akito grabbed her by the back of the neck. Kyo stopped and looked to see Akito caught Amioko.

"Let her go, Akito!"

He shouted and ran toward them, but Akito was ready for them. Akito held up a gun and looked at Kyo as he came to a stop, staring at the barrel pointed at his face.

"Why are you doing this?"

He asked and Akito grunted, his grip on Amioko tightening.

"Because! You both are trash! Born under the cat…The cat doesn't matter! And I wanted to keep you two away from each other because I'd hate to see you two happy…"

"You're a sick bastard…"

Amioko said and Akito looked at her then back to Kyo who had moved closer slightly.

"But I see how this is going to have to play out…One of you has to be dead…"

Kyo's and Amioko's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Just then, Shigure and they others made their way toward them.

"Akito!"

Shigure shouted, coming closer. Akito tossed the gun away and with one swift movement, too fast for even Kyo to stop, he slammed a sharp blade into Amioko's back and pulled it free, her blood dripping off the end. Amioko cried out and hit the snow, her teeth gritted in pain as she opened her eyes slowly. Shigure ran up to Akito and held his arms to his back. Yuki then came to them and knocked Akito out with a punch in the head. Kyo ran as fast as he could to Amioko, pulling her off the ground and into his arms. His hand felt her back, her blood coating his palm. He shivered, holding her there.

"Kyo.."

She whispered and looked up at him. Tohru came into the picture, her eyes on the blood stained snow by Kyo and Amioko, seeing the tears rolling down the boy's face. She then saw the bloody knife that laid in the snow then saw the pain on Shigure and Yuki's face.

"Call Hatori!"

Kyo shouted, his voice breaking from the crying. He picked Amioko up into his arms. Tohru looked away and ran to Yuki who watched as Shigure ran to the house to call the doctor and held Akito up. Then, in an act of defiance and anger, Yuki let Akito go and watched his unconscious form hit the snow and he walked away, Tohru in tow. Kyo watched Amioko as she groaned, blood dripping on the snow, leaving a bloody trail to the house.

"I can't lose you again…"

Kyo whispered and Amioko closed her eyes and passed out. Kyo grunted, his face angry and sad as they walked up the steps and entered the house, her blood staining the pure white snow.

Hatori ran his hand down Amioko's bare back after he had stitched her up. He cleaned off the blood still on her skin and he looked to Shigure who stared down at the floor.

"Akito has taken back to the main house…Even though he is the head of the family, he is in a bit of trouble for attempted murder…We'll see how it plays out…As for Amioko…she's be fine in a few days."

Hatori said and looked down at the girl after Kyo covered her up with a blanket and sat there with her. Hatori pulled Shigure aside and looked at him.

"She'll be safe here, Shigure. You all will be safe. My concern is, is that Akito may hold a grudge against us for protecting her…Well, I better be going, Momiji is waiting for me in the car…I have to take him home. Be seeing you, Shigure."

He said and started for the door.

"Thank you, Hatori. Thank you…"

Shigure said and walked into the living room. Kyo looked up and Shigure sat down next to him.

"Take her up stairs, be careful. She needs to rest. But she needs you more."

He said and rested his hand on his back. Kyo nodded and without a word, took Amioko up the stairs. Tohru came into the room with a tray of tea and gave one to Shigure.

"Thank you, Tohru."

Kyo had laid Amioko on the back, having her lay on her side so her wound didn't make her uncomfortable. Kyo laid down beside her and stared at her for the longest time. The worst was behind them he hoped as he reached over, caressing her cheek. The gesture caused Amioko to smile, her eyes opening slowly.

"So I'm not dead…Good news…"

She said and looked at Kyo, her hand touching his. Kyo scooted closer to her so their faces were closer to each other. Amioko reached over and touched his face and smiled.

"A little stab wound won't get me down…"

She said, her fingers touching his lips as she looked into his eyes. Kyo reached over, touching her chin before kissing her lips gently. When he pulled away, tears rolled down his face and Amioko looked at him, surprised. She then brushed them away as tears of her own spilled out onto her face.

"Hold me…"

She whispered, Kyo nodding to her as he smoothed her hair. He laid down on his back as she moved to lay down on her stomach, her head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair. She was safe again and this time, she was staying safe. As she drifted off to sleep, he stayed awake, making sure nothing happened to her. He made a silent promise to her that he will protect her with his life and that nothing will ever happen to her again. As she slept, Kyo rested his head on the headboard and looked at the window as the snow began to fall again, covering the blood snow with fresh white snow/

"Forever…"

He whispered before closing his eyes.


End file.
